reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss/Races
Overview The Abyss is "home" to many different kinds of species, including the Elvenheims who were once living in the Red Zone. Races are split into hierarchy-type races or solitary-type races. Races that are solitary type races have individual strength far higher than hierarchy-type races. If one didn't know the methods of dealing with a peculiar solitary-type race, it could be dangerous. Once their weakness is known, it becomes much easier to deal with them compared to a hierarchy-type race. The humans are incredibly feeble compared to the races in the Abyss. The fact that they had survived in the Abyss for 50 years with such a feeble body was almost a miracle. Besides the physical aspects, there are many areas in which humans lack in comparison to the other races in the Abyss. There isn't a single race in the Abyss who are weaker than humans. Overlords: Dragons and Demons Dragons and Demons are the two great races that split the Abyss. They are the Overlords of the Abyss. Dragons Dragons are the most well balanced existences. Among the Dragon Race there is the Golden Dragon race that were the owners of the Erkanian’s Time Space Crystal. The strongest dragon Kang Hansoo has seen is the Demonic Dragon, dragons that have chosen the path of the demon, the most twisted being. Humanity would rather take a 3 year detour through Ruler-class beings territory than fight a Demonic Dragon. Killing a Red-runes version of it allowed Kang Hansoo to gain the Zero Numbering Skill Demonic Dragon Reinforcement. Demons Species and races who are members of the Demon Race must uphold promises that are sworn in the name of their king. If the promise is not upheld, one's entire race will get dragged into the hell-fire furnace and get burnt for sullying the Demon King's name. The king of the Demons is Barbatoy, a pure physical type whose true might comes from an abnormal rate of recovery, ability to take hits, and resistance. A weaker version of Barbatoy appeared in the tutorials as the Demon Lord. It is said that Barbatoy killed over ten thousand humans in the Abyss. He exists in the 7th level of the Abyss. * The Dekuroma, weaker lower tier demons who lived on the upper regions of the Abyss, are a race that are extremely aggressive and loved to tear apart and gobble up other lifeforms. Some of their souls were transferred to the Orange Zone where they became the 8 winged steel Tiradus and wrecked havoc in the past. * The Dark Clouds, beings a part of the Demon race, can take over living and nonliving beings using the Dark Cloud they possess. When a Dark cloud takes over another being it gains its power and reconstructs the host to be even stronger. The only way to hurt this race is to attack the cloud above the host and once the cloud is gone, destroy the host's body. The body will quickly regenerate no matter how much it is attacked as long as no damage is given to the black cloud. The Dark Cloud won't go after living things since they have a powerful defensive instinct unless the Dark Cloud is strong enough. Ark-Roa A dark shadow that doesn't have an actual body or even any form of consciousness. Just pure gluttony. The Ark-Roa is a race with terrifying potential, enough to chew up dragons for breakfast and demon kings for dessert. Due to their potential, they are hunted in their infancy to the point of extinction upon discovery in the Abyss. The Ark-Roa focus instinctively on hunting and finding nutrition. As it eats, limbs sprouts as it grows smaller and stronger. The more it eats, the more intelligent it becomes. It can absorb the skills, intellect, and memories of those it eats. As its intelligence increases, it is able to decipher the meaning behind the memories. The Ark-Roa is capable of shape shifting into those it has eaten and even copy their voice. Evolution makes it more humanoid. It can create armor it has eaten and morph its body and limbs into weapons. The Ark-Roa has the ability to morph it's body into any shape and can create weaker powered clones of itself as well. A single fully grown one was able to decimate 75% of the entire 6th floor of the Abyss, even when all the races united against it. The weakest among the race is able to easily kill 1-star Transcendents as an egg. After eating six 1-star Transcendents, it becomes strong enough to fight against 2-star Transcendents as a baby. Quirae The Quiraes are a race that ruled over the 3rd floor of the Abyss. They infect female beings by shoving their proboscis down the throats of their victim to insert their eggs. The eggs are then incubated within the victim's stomach until they hatch and burst out from within. Those infected will continue to breed the Quirae. Even if one were to blow off their heads, the infected will continue to move. Only after burning both the outer and inside forms of the infected to a crisp can one stop their movement. The Quirae infects the victim's brains and makes them believe that the Quiraes coming out of their bodies are their babies. The Quirae’s reproduction speed is infamous, even within the Abyss. As long as nothing prevents the Quirae from multiplying, these things will increase their numbers at a monstrous speed. Like the Ark-Roa, the Quiraes are a top priority target for any force once found. It uses races with DNA that would be useful if integrated, and then used inferior species as food. They integrate the genes of the things its eaten to reinforce its weak points and strengthen its strong points. Their strength hugely depends on what they ate. The Quiraes don't have anything particularly special about them. They focused on their abilities as a "lifeform": Powerful physical strength, endless vitality, powerful defense and adaptability, and overflowing mana. It goes through more levels of evolution the stronger the thing it eats as well as the longer the digestion time. Humans bred 3rd-level Quirae. There are several levels to a Quirae who’ve used human DNA: * 1st Level - Insect-like. When a Quirae is born, their body is made up of three parts. They have 8 sharp legs made to cut meat, with extremely powerful muscles for an insect. Their outer hard exoskeletons continue to shed off as it makes new shells underneath. The Quiraes are born with scarlet-looking shells. * 2nd Level - Half-human, half-insect-like. After a while, the Quirae evolve to become a half-human, half-insect like monster. Their body becomes even harder. * 3rd Level - Armored humanoid-like. A Quirae who cannibalizes its own kind can evolve to become Human-like. It will open its insect-like stomach - like a mouth turned sideways - and swallow its nearby comrades in one bite. The insect parts of its body quickly disappears as a humanoid appearance replaces them. A humanoid, but with a hard outer shell. Their scarlet-looking shells turn almost black. They gain a limited ability to verbally talk as well. * 4th Level – Spiky Armored humanoid-like. The Quiraes gain spikes which protrudes out from the muscles on various parts of its body. They look bulky and covered with thick armor. They gain this look from consuming the original owners of the blue armor, Legacy. The 4th Level Quiraes gain the ability of empathy and experience sadness at the death of their own kind. * 5th Level -''' A Quirae who has erased all traces of human DNA and who has integrated so much with the DNA of the owners of the blue armor that it looks just like them. Unlike the usual dark red shells, the 5th level have gem-like blue armor on its body that seems to be made up of beautiful crystals. With this armor, they gain some of the capabilities of the blue armor. This 5th level can match a peak 2-star Transcendent. * '''21th Level - A Ruler of the 3rd floor of the Abyss. Haetara The Haetara are a race that resembles both a bear and a lion. One strange thing about this race is that they didn't really care about devouring other organisms to survive, reproduce, or evolve. Surviving, reproducing, or growing stronger are not important to them. What is important to them is pure and powerful energy that maintains their survival and allowed them to grow stronger. Haetaras that can not find a proper source of energy would become toys of other races and get killed off. Once they find a proper source of energy, the Haetara could grow indefinitely. They will become as large as entire mountain ranges. The Haetara developed the ability to create a space within the shadows to hide in. This allows them to not get killed off. Upon finding a proper source of energy, the Haetara will hide within the shadows and use strands of shadows to work as tubes to suck the energy out of the energy source. If the source of food disappeared, they would go berserk. Until they found a new source of energy, they would crush everything in their path. A Haetara the size of an entire mountain range is as strong as a 4* Transcendent. Once the Haetara has grown to the size of entire mountain ranges, their size begin to compress as they continue to feed. Abyss Races The Dakramas are 2 dimensional beings who approach like a shadow. They are a solitary-type race. They usually use supersonic waves to communicate.These creatures hid between the dimensions and hunted other race by assimilating them into their own dimension. They hid if they are attacked. If an enemy escapes then they would come out to attack or drag them into their own dimension. They are rated 6th grade if one wasn't prepared, 2nd grade if one was prepared. * The Rebanols are a race evolved to hunt Dakramas. Their scales can easily penetrate through the pocket dimensions of the Dakramas. Their scales can be harvested for this purpose and applied onto weapons. * The Beynols are a race that the Dakramas predated on. If the scent sac underneath their wings were taken and lit on fire, a red light would explode out that would cause the senses of the Dakramas to become greatly hindered. The Kang-Kions are 2m large hunting dogs who don't have physical bodies. They simply phased through the ground beneath as a form of spirit and then used the surrounding materials to create a body when needed. They feast on humans and used them as nutrition to repopulate. They are rated 4th grade. The Echiton-Filers are scorpion-like creatures. They are a hierarchy-type race. They don't have any outstanding skills and have limited strength. They are rated as 3rd grade. The Evil Suction Beast are translucent snakes who can turn into smoke and converge back into a snake again. They are a race that sucked energy out of beings to empower themselves and to reproduce. They grow stronger the more energy they consumed. They are a solitary-type race. They are rated 6th grade if one wasn't prepared, 4th grade if one was prepared. Other Species and Races The Kakilas have a fertility rate that is ten thousand times higher than the humans. The Repron race are able to share the same experience and feelings with each other and work together. The Detuels, a crustacean race, are able to lay 2000 eggs at a time who are able to grow into adults in only 4 days. They will kill and raid an enemy's entire land if even one of them is killed. The Karkils are creatures that have 3 hearts located 15cm below their left chest bone. They can only be killed if all 3 hearts are destroyed at the same time. If not then they will create an explosion in a 150m radius that will kill everyone who has weaker defenses than someone at the Orange Zone with lower than 55% mastery of a high grade defense skill. The Fliers are an abyssal race that resembles a blue bird. It can be tamed and used to deliver objects and messages to others. The Aroels are a mysterious race that can infect hosts. If they're left alone, they can turn an entire zone into a land of death. The Roranoa is a race with metal horns. The powders shaved off of its horn can be used to create shape shifting weapons. They're rated 8th grade. The Loongken is a powerful abyssal race. They have a skill called <'Claws of Loongken'> that focus solely on offensive power. The skill unleashes 7 black claws from one's fist and is ranked in the top 100 skills. Category:Race